Steve Rogers
History Early Life Steve Rogers is the son of poor Irish immigrants Joseph and Mary Rogers. Steve grew up as a frail youth during the Great Depression, in Brooklyn, New York. Little is known about Rogers upbringing outside of the fact that he and Bucky Barnes, have been friends since grade school despite being a few years apart, and that he had a strong sense of duty, honor, and humility instilled at him from a very young age; perhaps due to his Irish Catholic upbringing. Roger's father died when he was young and his mother passed away from pneumonia in his teens. He and Bucky practically raised each other from that point on. Operation Rebirth Steve was horrified at the sights of World War II, after seeing newsreel footage of Nazis ransacking Europe and atrocities the Empire of Japan committed in China and Korea, Rogers tried to enlist in the Army quite a few times, under many different aliases. He was discouraged when he was rejected as 4-F due to his frailty and sickness, as well as watching his best friend, Bucky, get accepted immediately. It took a lot of convincing from one of the founding S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Peggy Carter, and Dr. Abraham Erskine, and he was quite hesitant, but General Chester Philips finally accepted Steve Rogers as the perfect candidate for Operation Rebirth. Erskine confronted Steve about his false identity applications, and gave Steve an ultimatum. He either comply to the Doctors experiment or face criminal charges. Naturally Steve followed Erskine, as long as it meant he got to serve his country to preserve the American Dream. He went through boot camp first, where he was ridiculed by both his fellow soldiers, and the General. However he showed how much courage he had when he was willing to sacrifice himself after jumping on a dumby-grenade. Peggy admired his courage and heart. He continued to outwit, and out perform every other soldier in every way, but physically, however his determination got him farther than anyone. Finally the experiment was ready and he was escorted by Peggy Carter to a secret laboratory, under a local antique store, where he was greeted by Dr. Abraham Erskine, General Chester Philips, and lead technician Howard Stark. He stepped into a chamber where he was injected with the Super-Soldier Serum. Sadly the celebration didn't last after Doctor Erskine was shot, by HYDRA agent, Heinz Kruger for the final dose of the serum. Steve Rogers chased him down in his new and improved form. When Kruger was apprehended he broke the vial and committed suicide with a hidden cyanide pill. Howling Commandos For about two months the Army worked on creating Steve Rogers image as America's newest hero, Captain America. At first it was gimmick, but Rogers was sick of being nothing more than a mascot for America. He wanted on the battlefield, fighting next to his fellow soldier, taking down Nazi and HYDRA scum. General Philips officially let him fight, with one stipulation. He had to rescue his specialized strike force the Howling Commandos, and once he did, he had to lead them into battle against HYDRA. Captain America found out they were being held in a HYDRA facility in Germany, after being kidnapped by Red Skull, the face and sadistic/sociopathic leader of HYDRA. There, Steve, reunited with Bucky Barnes, as well as meeting his new team consisting of Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan, Nicholas J. Fury, Gabriel Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth (Later takes on the identity of Union Jack), Jacques "Frenchie" Dernier, Jim Morita, Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton, Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer, and Jonathan "Junior" Juniper. The Commandos caught wind of HYDRA shipping weapons on a freight train, up in the Alps. They knew it would lead them straight to Red Skull, and his HYDRA base. The mission was going great until Red Skull made a surprise appearance on the train. It was delicate equipment and Red Skull wanted to oversee the transportation himself with his right-hand man, Arnim Zola, by his side. Captain America and Bucky Barnes confronted Red Skull and Arnim Zola together. During the fight Zola picked up one of the blasters and clumsily fired it in hopes of taking out Captain America. Instead he fired a massive hole into the side of the train. The air pressure caught Bucky acting as vacuum throwing him outside of the train. Bucky caught on in hopes of saving himself, but Zola fired another shot that Cap, blocked with his shield, but the blasts pressure was just enough to cause Bucky to lose his grip and fall to his death. After Rogers temporarily defeated Red Skull, he left the Commandos leaving Sgt. Nicholas Fury in charge. The Invaders Captain America wanted to take Red Skull down all on his own, but Peggy Carter feared that his vendetta would cloud his judgement, and Steve would lose everything that made him great. She assigned him to a new team. The Invaders. This team consisted of other super-powered people just like Steve. The first to sign on was Monica Rambeau/Photon, Thomas Raymond/Toro, and an android created by Stark Enterprises scientist, Phineas T. Horton, Jim Hammond/Human Torch. Together they did their best to take down HYDRA. However they just weren't enough. After Captain America, the team was led by Union Jack and Photon was replaced with Robert Frank/Whizzer, and after Toro went MIA, Whizzer's wife, Madeline Frank/Miss America, became the final member of the team. The End of an Era HYDRA agent Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo had planned to drop nukes over New York City, but Captain America and The Invaders were not going to let that happen. Captain America fought his way to the aircraft about to drop the nukes, when he hijacked the aircraft, flying into the Atlantic Ocean sending it to a deep nose-dive, crashing it into the water. Captain America had sacrificed himself that day, and was honored as an American hero. A memorial was built in his honor in Brooklyn as everyone mourned the loss of Steve Rogers, the Star-Spangled Man With a Plan. The Avengers 70 years later, the King of Atlantis, Namor McKenzie/Sub-Mariner came across Steve Rogers frozen corpse. It was being worshiped by an Inuit tribe who immigrated near the Arctic. Namor got into a fight with the Inuit tribe causing a massive break in the ice. Most saw this as Global Warming, but S.H.I.E.L.D. suspected otherwise. They intervened during the conflict stopping Namor from creating a massacre. Director Nick Fury, grandnephew to Sgt. Nicholas Fury, saw the frozen corpse and called for an immediate extraction. S.H.I.E.L.D. thawed Cap's body the moment they picked up faint vitals. He wasn't dead, just stuck in suspended animation. Captain America was placed in a more comforting environment to wake up too. He suspected something was up, when the "nurse" answered his question wrong. He made an escape by busting through the walls of his containment center, where he was greeted by a much more modern New York, as well as Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson. They continued to explain to him that his crash resulted in him being frozen in the ocean and that they had just recently found him. They gave him as much time as he needed to get used to his new life which was cut short when Loki invaded New York, and forced Nick Fury to enable the Avengers Initiative. Captain America continues to lead the Avengers to this day stopping each global threat that stands in their way. Relationships * 'Peggy Carter: '''Peggy was Steve's first love during WWII. He kept a picture of her on hand in a stopwatch and she was his driving to become a better man and soldier. He promised her a dance, that they sadly never got since he sacrificed himself. When he was awoken from his suspended animation, one of the first things he did was find out if she was still alive and when he found out she was he continued to visit her twice a week until she passed away. * 'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: 'Captain America was fairly reluctant at Natasha's advances at first, but he couldn't deny the chemistry they had. After gaining Peggy's permission to date someone else, despite his love for her, he and Black Widow decided to date. They were on-and-off again for a year until Natasha finally decided to stay single. * 'Sharon Carter/Agent 13: 'Steve fell for Peggy's niece, Sharon, for all the same reasons he initially fell for Peggy herself. He felt as though it was destiny, in a weird way. They were long-term until Sharon shipped off for a S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment. * 'Dr. Wendy Day: 'Steve got lonely for a while. Peggy passed away, Black Widow called it quits, and Sharon was far away. That's when Steve fell for a doctor a couple apartments down from him. Wendy Day. She had a crush on Steve for quite a while, but refused to make a move. She insisted if anything were to happen between them, that Steve would have to ask her on a date. They lasted a little bit, but after Wendy was put in danger, he broke it off for her own safety. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Super-Soldier Serum: '''The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Steve Rogers' bodily function to the peak of human potential. ** '''Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''Rogers' enhanced physiology has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier Serum, he was transformed from a frail young man to a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. He possesses abilities far beyond any Olympic-level athlete that has ever competed. Also the Super-Soldier Serum is definite, meaning if Rogers chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his abilities would weaken, and the Serum would keep him in top physical form. ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very of peak human condition, making him consistently able to lift 1,100 lbs / 500 kg, this strength also extends to his legs allowing him to jump 20 ft / 6 m in distance and 10 ft / 3 m in height without a running start. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''Rogers can move to speeds equal to that of the absolute finest human athlete, able to run on average 30 mph / 48 kph. ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''Rogers' bones and muscles are vastly denser and much more harder than the average person. He is shown to have broken a concrete block and hardwood ax handle against his body, and can withstand the explosion of a frag grenade. ** '''Peak Human Agility: '''Rogers agility is enhanced to be greater than any Olympic gold medalist and the world's greatest acrobat. He can perfectly coordinate his body with enhanced balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He is quick to block bullets with his shield while both on the ground, and while in the air. ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Rogers' reflexes are far superior to even the finest of human athletes. His reaction time is almost ten times faster than the average human allowing to him to dodge bullets at point-blank range, from multiple shooters at once, as well as laser beams. ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles; he is unable to feel the fatigue toxins flowing through his body, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. ** '''Accelerated Healing Factor: '''Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is enhanced to function beyond the limitations of human capabilities, which means he can heal faster than typical humans. The white blood cells and Super-Soldier Serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens from his body, keeping him healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc. The white blood cells and Super-Soldier Serum in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and other pathogens from his body, keeping him healthy and immune from all infections, diseases, disorders, etc. Rogers furthermore cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air, and is thus immune to typical terrestrial diseases. He is also immune to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus, which makes him genetically perfect ** '''Peak Human Mental Processing: '''Rogers' mental performance is greatly enhanced allowing it to operate in the most advanced and rapid manner possible. His mental processing is so great that he possesses limitless information storage and perfect pattern solving. His mind also processes information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude; for example, Beast once stated that Rogers can learn and master any weapon within seconds. Rogers can quickly multi-task and analyze multiple, limitless information streams, as well as rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. He possesses an eidetic/photographic memory and perfect recall, meaning he never forgets what he sees and experiences, paired with the ability to speed read, and can thereby intuitively understand what's likely going to happen and how best to deal with it. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation, making him arguably the best tactician in history. ** '''Peak Human Senses: '''Rogers' senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are enhanced to the highest limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them,[ as if time itself is standing still. Rogers' superhuman perception allows him to see his surroundings move slower when he stated that "time slows down" while "they open their mouths to scream, fire their guns, but there is only quiet stillness." He was able to hear trucks driving by from far away, as well as the slightest footfall, and could feel heat through thick walls simply by lightly brushing against them. ** '''Advanced Longevity: '''The Super-Soldier Serum halts Rogers' aging due to perfect cells. Abilities * '''Master Tactician and Strategist: '''Rogers is a master accomplished strategist. He has been widely known as one of the greatest tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. * '''Master Martial Artist: ' Rogers is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being extremely skilled in numerous martial arts through his training in military combatives and direction under various private instructors. Rogers has stated that he is adept at every form of hand-to-hand combat known to man. He utilizes boxing, Judo,[ Defendu, kickboxing, Jujitsu, Tōde, Aikido,[Karate, and various other forms of unarmed combat disciplines,[with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. When fighting, Rogers has the ability to use pressure points to subdue his opponents. * 'Master Shield Combatant: '''Rogers' years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allowing him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks,[he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. * '''Advanced Military Operator: '''Rogers is very well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. * '''Indomitable Will: ' Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome all forms of temptation, mind control, and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs, and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. * 'Expert Marksman: '''Rogers is a highly proficient marksman and can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim. He is also well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. * '''Expert Swordsman: '''Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. * '''Weapons Proficiency: ' Rogers does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. * 'Expert Hacker: '''Rogers can hack into any advanced computer systems without tippling firewalls and security. * '''Multilingual: '''Rogers is fluent in English, Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, at least some French, and some Italian. * '''Expert Vehicular Operator: ' Rogers is highly proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Weaknesses * 'Magic: '''Rogers' cannot withstand magic, due to it's unpredictable effects. Paraphernalia * '''Vibranium Shield: '''A circular shield, painted in a pattern that pays homage to the American flag. The shield is made of Vibranium a substance that absorbs every form of kinetic energy. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Steve Rogers is a professional sketch artists who sometimes will lone his skills to the NYPD. Notes * Wendy Day was Steve's love interest for the made for TV Movies which aired on CBS titled ''Captain America ''and ''Captain America II: Death Too Soon. Links and References